


Hot Guy Down the Hall

by Mother_of_Eevees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Eevees/pseuds/Mother_of_Eevees
Summary: Kuroo had been mildly curious about what the new neighbor would be like, mainly hoping that they weren’t a serial killer or a drummer. A hot guy, though? Beyond his wildest dreams.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Hot Guy Down the Hall

Kuroo had been mildly curious about what the new neighbor would be like, mainly hoping that they weren’t a serial killer or a drummer. A hot guy, though? Beyond his wildest dreams. He was on his way to meet Bokuto and Akaashi for dinner when he first met him. Well, sort of met him.

“I was waiting for the elevator and he comes out with a dude helping him carry a bookcase and let’s just say he doesn’t skip leg day,” Kuroo said to Bokuto, as they carried their beers back to where Akaashi was saving a table for them.

“Is he single? Is he into guys?”

“No idea, but I’m going to find out,”

When he got home a few hours later, Hot Guy was waiting at the elevator on their floor with an armful of flattened empty boxes.

“Hey new neighbor! Welcome to the building,” Kuroo said cheerily.

“Thanks, mind holding the door?” Hot Guy said and wrestled the boxes into the elevator as Kuroo held it open. Once inside, he let the boxes drop and ran an arm across his forehead. Kuroo’s eyes widened as he took in Hot Guy’s broad chest and shoulders, then wrenched his gaze up to his eyes just in time to see a wry smile on Hot Guy’s face as the elevator door closed.

Kuroo gave a low whistle of appreciation as he turned and headed for his apartment and stopped as he heard a muffled giggle from the vicinity of Hot Guy’s apartment. He looked up to see a slender man with silver hair smirking at him. “Oh, hi - didn’t see you there,” Kuroo said with a tentative smile.

“It’s ok, I’m his best friend,” the silver-haired man said with a smirk. Kuroo sighed with relief.

“Nice to meet you, best friend,” Kuroo said, unlocking his apartment door.

“Call me Suga….and he’s single,” 

They grinned at each other as Kuroo went inside. 

A few days later, Kuroo was checking his mail when he found an envelope with an unfamiliar name on it: Sawamura Daichi. That must be Hot Guy, he thought. I’ll just drop it off, say hello.

He knocked at the door, and his neighbor answered. He was just putting his shoes on, about to go out.

“Sawamura Daichi, I presume?”

“Uh, hi,”

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, your next-door neighbor. This was in my mailbox by mistake, and I thought I’d drop it off and say hi,”

“Hi. Thanks for dropping this off. I’d love to chat, but I’m meeting my friend for dinner.”

“Suga-san?” Daichi stopped and did a double-take.

“Yes, actually. How did you know?”

“Lucky guess. I met him the first night you moved in. Say hi to him for me!”

“So, any progress with Hot Guy Down the Hall?”

“Not really. We nod at each other, but that’s about it. Our schedules don’t really cross,”

“So what do you know?” Bokuto grabbed a notebook that was on the table, flipped it open to a random blank page and started making a list.

**Hot Guy Down the Hall - facts**

  1. He’s Hot
  2. Lives Down the Hall
  3. Thiccque
  4. ?



“What else, what else?” Bokuto tapped his pen against the notebook. “Have you stalked him on social media yet?”

“What? No!” Bokuto shot him a look. Kuroo paused, then sighed.

“Ok, I tried, but that name is more common than you’d think,”

Bokuto unlocked his phone, pulled up an app and started tapping and scrolling.

“What are you doing?”

Bokuto held up a finger and kept working. He frowned at the screen, tapped a few more times, then his face lit up as he turned the screen to show Kuroo. “This him?”

“What the heck, dude, how did you do that?”

“Just a few tricks I picked up from Akaashi and Kenma,” Bokuto said modestly, looking rather pleased with himself.

“Kenma’s my best friend! How come he never showed me?” Kuroo pouted.

“According to this, he’s a physical therapist/athletic trainer - you know, I think he came to see Iwaizumi and watch us practice a couple of times. Ooh, and he does videos - hey!” Bokuto squawked as Kuroo grabbed the phone. “Pull it up on the tablet and we can watch together, dude!”

Several minutes later…

“...and those are some of my favorite stretches to do on a foam roller. If you enjoyed this latest episode of “Fitness with Sawamura,’ please leave a comment or tap the ‘like’ button. I’m working on another video on my favorite stretches for sports, so if you’re interested, please subscribe to my channel and see you soon!”

Kuroo tilted his head back onto the couch and sighed. “I can’t believe how flexible he is,”

“Me neither, bro! Do you still have a foam roller? I want to try some of those stretches!” 

“It’s in my room, behind the door, knock yourself out,” As Bokuto went off to try the stretches, Kuroo scrolled down to read some of the comments and discovered that he was not the only one to find Sawamura attractive.

_ngl if you ever posted a video of your leg day routine, you might break the internet  
754 likes_

_I’d like him to stretch me out, if you know what I mean  
259 likes_

_He can crush me to death with those thighs any time. Any. Time.  
469 likes  
Nice  
230 likes_

_Something about him alerted the guards and I think you know why  
999 likes_

An idea began to bloom and Kuroo picked up his phone and started writing an email. 

“….And that’s the story of one of the earliest and most famous data visualizations. I hope you enjoyed this video, which is a little nerdier than usual, even for me,” Kuroo winked at the camera “but it’s always fun to change it up. Thanks for watching, and like, comment, bla bla bla. See you soon!”

“What are the odds that your next-door neighbor also makes videos?” Sugawara said as the video ended.

“I know, right? He emailed me out of the blue suggesting we do a video together and sent a link to his latest video,” Daichi said. 

“He is kinda cute,”

“If you like them tall and dorky,”

“Well, he certainly has some thirsty fans,” Suga said, scrolling through the comments.

_No thoughts, head empty, only Kuroo-sensei in a three-piece suit  
300 likes_

_GOD I want to climb him like a TREE  
550 likes  
Get in line  
370 likes_

_Sensei? I need some private tutoring, if you know what I mean  
772 likes_

_Forget hydrogen, Kuroo is my number one element  
872 likes_

After emailing back and forth, Kuroo and Daichi made plans to meet on Sunday morning to talk about a collaboration video. Promptly at 11, Daichi knocked on his door.

“Good morning, Sawamura! Please, come in. Did you have any trouble finding the place?”

Daichi gave him a look. “I’m literally right next door,”

“Just a joke, Sawamura! You’ve seen my videos - I’m known for my amazing sense of humor,” 

“Amazing is one word for it, I guess,”

They settled themselves at the table, and Kuroo opened his notebook.

“I was thinking about a ‘science of sport’ video, comparing competitive sports that use equipment, such as baseball or badminton, and the size of the equipment used and how it affects the speed and trajectory of the objects that are struck, bring in some physics, that sort of thing. How does that sound?” he cocked his head and looked expectantly at Daichi.

“We’d have to make it more interesting than just you standing at a whiteboard or everyone will fall asleep,”

“Ha ha, very funny. I figured we’d talk about it a little, then go try it so I can show how much better I am at it than you, then a recap,”

“You mean the part where I beat you at the game,”

“No, actually, I had it right the first time,” Kuroo smirked at him. Just as Daichi was about to respond, they heard a shrill, piercing mew, repeated several times.

“What was that?”

“I’m no expert, but that does not sound like a happy cat,” Kuroo walked over to the window and listened, then they heard it again

“Sounds like a kitten, don’t you think?”

“I guess so. I never had pets,”

“Your loss. Shall we look?”

“Sure, let’s go,” Kuroo followed Daichi to the door and was about to put his shoes on when he had an idea. “Just a sec - let me grab something,” then dashed to the kitchen and pulled a half-finished conbini bento from the fridge.

“What’s that?” 

“Leftover mackerel bento,” Kuroo said, tilting the container to show the contents.

“Good idea,” 

“My ideas are always good, don’t look so surprised,” Kuroo said. 

Sawamura gave him a lopsided smile. “If you say so,” then gestured for Kuroo to take the lead downstairs.

They went out into the alley, looking and listening for the source of the sound.

Kuroo started to say something and Sawamura put a finger to his lips, but it was the hand he put on Kuroo’s arm that made him go quiet. His fingers were a bit shorter than Kuroo’s; the palm was broad and warm, and Kuroo was momentarily distracted, thinking of that hand and imagining it other places on his body.

“-- over there. Are you listening?” 

“Sorry, what?”

Sawamura quirked an eyebrow at him. “I think it’s over there,” he reached for the bento and Kuroo handed it to him. He lifted the lid and pulled off a chunk of mackerel, then walked toward a car that seemed to be the source of the sound.

Sawamura put a piece of mackerel on the ground next to the car and stepped back. A few seconds later a small black kitten poked its head out, eyeing them warily, then reached out a paw and pulled the piece of fish towards itself and gnawed it hungrily.

Sawamura reached for the kitten just as it finished the fish but it skittered under the car, just out of reach.

“Try again, and I’ll go to the other side in case it goes that way,” Kuroo suggested. 

Sawamura nodded, waited for Kuroo to get to the other side, then approached the kitten again, making soothing noises to lure it closer. Kuroo bent down, arms ready, almost as if he were getting ready to receive in a match. As Sawamura tried to grab the kitten, it dashed to Kuroo’s side, but as soon as it saw him, it changed course and ran back under the car, coming out the front and hiding under a sport utility vehicle parked on the street. 

“Oops. What now?” He looked over at Sawamura. 

“I’ll try to grab it on my side, but you stay at the back of the car. How does that sound?”

“Worth a shot. Let’s do it,”

They walked to the next car. Sawamura bent down and made noises to call the kitten as Kuroo positioned himself on his knees to grab it. The kitten headed Kuroo’s way, but changed course at the last second and climbed up into the wheel well of the SUV.

“I think I have the reach advantage here, Sa’amura, so I’ll try to dislodge it and you get ready to grab it, okay?”

Kuroo lay on his back and scooted himself under the vehicle. He looked around and saw the kitten staring down at him from the wheel well, trying to hide by the tire. “Aha, little one, let’s get you out of there,” The kitten hissed at him. “Come on, you want more fish, don’t you?” He kept speaking quietly and soothingly as he reached up and managed to extricate it, wincing as it stuck a claw in one of his fingers. Just as he got it out, it wrenched itself from his grasp. He shouted a quick warning to Daichi, who managed to get a hand on the kitten and pick it up.

“Got it! Ow, ow, stop scratching me - ow!”

When Kuroo got out from under the car, he was treated to the sight of a shirtless Daichi and an angry-looking kitten wrapped in Daichi’s shirt. He looked questioningly at Daichi.

“It was scratching the heck out of me, so I wrapped it up in my shirt to protect us both,”

“Ah,” Kuroo said, rendered momentarily speechless at the sight of Daichi without his shirt on. After a moment, he shook himself and bent to examine the kitten. It was black, scruffy, and filthy. “Let’s get you into a clean shirt and find a vet, shall we?”

After all the excitement, the kitten ended up at Kuroo’s apartment. Daichi started coming by every few days to play with her.

“More toys?” Kuroo said, when Daichi showed up one day with a cardboard box.

“Sort of - the box is the toy, I think she’ll like it,” The kitten sniffed at the box and immediately hopped in. Kuroo grabbed his phone and took some pictures, then picked up one of her many toys and tossed it in the box. The kitten immediately started playing and Kuroo and Daichi both laughed at her antics.

“Stay for dinner? I’m making curry rice,” 

Daichi nodded. “I’d like that,” The kitten chose that moment to hop out of the box, run over to Daichi and start climbing his leg. “Ow! Your cat is a menace!”

“My cat? I thought it was your cat,” Kuroo shot back as he went to the kitchen to finish making dinner.

“No, it’s definitely your cat,” Daichi’s argument was interrupted by his phone ringing. “Suga, what’s up….sorry, I can’t tonight, I’m having dinner at Kuroo’s….yes, again, what do you mean? Are we what? No! At least, I don’t think so,” Silence. “Yes, I’ll ask him,” A longer silence. “This time I will. I promise. I’ll talk to you later.”

“What was that about?”

Daichi sighed. “Suga thinks we’re dating,”

“Ah.” Kuroo paused, then kept stirring the curry. “And you said no?”

“I told him no,”

Kuroo stayed silent, waiting.

“What I didn’t say is that I would like us to be,”

Kuroo let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “I’d like that too,”

After dinner, they sat on the couch with the kitten between them, tossing a toy back and forth for her to chase. Gradually, they lessened the distance between them until they were right next to each other. Kuroo picked up the toy and tossed it off the couch into the hall. The kitten skittered after it, got distracted by another toy and started playing without them.

He put his arm around Daichi and murmured “Now that your cat is out of the way, can I kiss you?”

“Since she brought us together, I think we’ll have to call her our cat,” Daichi said, turning and kissing Kuroo gently.

His lips were warm and soft, the way Kuroo had always imagined them. He sighed in contentment, and Daichi took that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, running his tongue across Kuroo’s lower lip and into his mouth, then pulling back to nip gently.

“Mmm, Sa’amura, that feels so good,” Kuroo said softly, pulling back to nibble on the shell of Daichi’s ear and running his tongue down his neck to his collarbone, making him gasp as he gently bit and sucked on the skin there.

The kitten had trotted back into the room with a toy. She looked to the couch where her people were sitting, but they weren’t paying any attention to her at all. Odd, that. She gave a mental shrug, then dropped her toy, batted it, and ran off in pursuit.

One year later...

“Welcome everyone! It’s our anniversary, so Daichi and I are answering some of your questions.

First question: Who fell first? Definitely me! The first time I saw him was when he moved into the apartment next to mine. Before I knew his name, I called him Hot Guy Down the Hall. Next question -” Daichi cleared his throat.

“Yes, Daichi?”

“I happened to come across this,” he pulled out a piece of paper and waved it at the camera, “while I was looking for something else. Shall I read it?

“What is it?”

Daichi smoothed the paper and started reading. “Hot Guy Down the Hall - facts - hey, give that back!” Kuroo had grabbed it and was holding it above his head. Daichi started tickling him and Kuroo collapsed, crumpling the paper and shoving it in a pocket to keep it away from Daichi.

“Truce! Truce!” Kuroo wheezed.

“Only if you give me a kiss,”

“I can do that! Okay, next question…”

_What a couple of goofballs  
572 likes_

_These two are so hot together, they’re causing global warming  
458 likes_

_And they were neighbors! Oh my god, they were neighbors  
887 likes_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kuroo! 
> 
> In Kuroo's video, he's talking about Charles Joseph Minard's famous map of [Napoleon's invasion of Russia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Joseph_Minard#The_map_of_Napoleon's_Russian_campaign).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are my lifeblood and are much appreciated.


End file.
